La Teoría De Lo Factible
by ackerman-chan
Summary: Era inevitable: El olor de las almendras amargas le recordaban lo alto de los arboles que rodeaban la luna llena mientras los chicos corrían en forma beta siguiendo una estela de quien pudo ser un gran Alfa. /STEREK/ Tree-short.


Pareja: Derek Hale/ Stiles Stilinski

Ranting: M

Resumen: Era inevitable: El olor de las almendras amargas le recordaban lo alto de los arboles que rodeaban la luna llena mientras los chicos corrían en forma beta siguiendo una estela de quien pudo ser un gran Alfa. /STEREK/ Tree-short.

Nota: Adoro a estos dos, son de esas pocas parejas que son tan factibles que todo el publico lo canoniso aun sin el autor no lo niega. Culpen a los actores y su magnifico trabajo, a las circunstancias y la química que toda persona quier ver reflejada en su día a día. Chicos, todo aquel que vio Teen Wolf sabe de esta rabia contenida y el deseo mal sano de querer algo mejor para ellos. Este es mi Sterek.

* * *

CAPITULO I

"Atenas"

.

Poco menos de un mes. Solo dos semanas mas y tendría dieciocho años. Debería de alegrarse de algún modo, tres años atrás no habría albergado esperanza de siquiera llegar a vivir para su graduación. Había sobrevivido, y ahora tenía la posibilidad de joderle la existencia a Rafael McCall por estar muy cerca de su trabajo.

Esa imprudencia suya y el poder de ingresar a su base de datos le permiten saber que el hombre siempre merodea el lugar; aun si es por terceros. Stiles no lo culpa. Lleva apenas unos años metido con todo el asunto sobrenatural y la sola idea de estar desinformado le aterra, aun si tiene a su hermano del alma cuidándole como el ser frágil que es. De todas maneras, Beacon Hills ha sido su hogar desde que nació y el entender que no regresara por una buena temporada le duele.

Porque lo que deja atrás no es solo un inmenso bosque.

Están su padre, Scott, Mellisa, Lydia y lo que queda de su manada.

\- ¿Ya empacaste el Aderall? – le pregunto su padre, de nuevo.

\- Sí, como ya te informé las anteriores tres veces.

Y esta bien. Porque seguramente esta luchando por no derrumbarse como la noche anterior, cuando le creía en casa de Scott mientras bebía una copa de wiski frente al retrato de su madre. Stiles nunca se lo dirá, pero esa imagen solo le dio el impulso necesario para terminar de empacar sus pertenecías.

\- Falta un cuarto para las tres, Stiles, no nos queda mucho tiempo. – suspiro- ¿Quieres que te acompañe para recorrer por última vez la mansión?

\- No. Así estoy bien. – Le aseguro.

\- Como quieras. – se encogió de hombros – Despídete de Scott por ultima vez, estoy seguro de que no ha dejado de molestar a Mellisa con tal de aparecer en el aeropuerto.

Stiles suelta una risita cantarina. Scott fue el mas reticente con la separación, pero incluso amenazándolo no deja de insistir en acompañarle hasta el ultimo segundo. Eso es bueno, así como también lo es la existencia de los celulares y el Skype. Si mirara en retrospectiva, fue el quien termino obligando a Scott a quedarse. Es sorprendente no sentirse culpable o miserable por ese hecho.

\- Seguro y termina llegándome de visita después de los primeros dos meses. – le sonríe, porque puede imaginárselo-. Creo que iré a dar una ultima vuelta para charlar con los chicos.

Su padre asintió con la mirada ausente.

Stiles aprovecho esos segundos para apartar la mirada. Suspirando, bajo por las escaleras tomando las llaves de su jeep que estaban al lado de un florero. Predio el vehículo y trato de grabarse el ronroneo del motor al encenderse, gruño satisfecho cuando este rugió al acelerar en la carretera que le guiaba a la reserva.

.

La mansión Hale sigue igual que la anterior vez: Como un cascaron vacío.

Stiles baja de jeep cerrando la puerta con mas fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria. Sube por las escaleras antes de apreciar con fascinación morbosa la puerta que le separa del interior, incluso cree distinguir algo de pintura roja cerca de la manija. Respira hondo. El olor a cenizas le llena de nostalgia, lo cual es irónico, porque siempre que ingresaba a la mansión era para rescatar a alguien o buscar algún rastro de Derek. Sí, el lugar era de todo menos reconfortante.

Stiles aún se pregunta si el cuerpo de Laura estará cerca; enterrada por completo.

Profunda e ignorante del nuevo infierno que se convirtió Beacon Hills.

.

Después de un largo vuelo y refugiarse en Nueva York pensaría que podría dormir, una semana al menos antes de ingresar al cuerpo. En realidad, no podía desear nada mas que eso, su agotamiento era tanto físico como mental, además estaba seguro de que no era la única persona que quería dormir para siempre. Dormir sin sueños, seria todo un descubrimiento.

Pero no. No después de la mordedura de Scott.

La tranquilidad y el tiempo eran dos factores que; si bien le podrían alejar de la realidad, le eran negados. Stiles bien pudo haber vencido, pero también había perdido. Había perdido tanto. Y aunque fuera algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, estaba decido a no repetirlo.

Por lo menos no ahora que puede estudiar algo que realmente le gusta, teniendo la mínima posibilidad de abrirle el camino a sus amigos cuando lo necesiten. Es que trabajar para el FBI le hace ilusión, aun cuando esta acostumbrado a no tenerla.

.

Resulta que los primeros meses son los mas agotadores. Trabajos y ensayos por montón que apenas y dejan cabida para unas cuantas video llamadas. Scott le cuenta que no, que su primer semestre es mas bien tranquilo y que gracias a sus años trabajando con Deaton todo es increíblemente pasajero; Stiles le dice que se vaya muy a la mierda, que no es justo que él, siendo el hijo de sheriff, apenas y pueda completar un manuscrito sobre las clasificaciones y errores más comunes en la perfilación. No. No lo es. Pero Scott no seria Scott sino se riera para finalmente consolarle, diciendo: - Viejo, si tú la tienes difícil no me quiero ni imaginar como estarán tus compañeros; es decir, ¿Cuántos de esos chicos han resuelto casos abiertos mientras son perseguidos por hombres lobos o psicópatas de turno? Es más, apuesto que en alguno de tus trabajos escribiste sobre Peter y su bipolaridad-. Stiles no puede evitarlo, estalla en carcajadas pues en verdad. Agradece como nunca el poder acaparar a Scott por dos o tres horas semanales.

\- Por cierto, ¿Ya le contaste a tu padre sobre el trabajo de campo que les asignaron? – le pregunta Scott, jugando con un bolígrafo entre sus labios.

\- No, quedamos de hablar mañana y como no han asignado todavía los equipos…- se encogió de hombros-. En fin, se lo diré apenas me asignen un compañero.

\- ¿Alguna idea de quien podría ser?

\- No. Ni idea – se queja -. Se supone que para eso hacemos unos tests de psicología, pero apenas estamos empezando y ya nos mandan a campos de entrenamiento emparejados con dios sabrá quien.

\- Podría ser peor. – le contesta Scott, dejando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa. Apenas esculla el plástico rodar.

\- Ilumíname.

\- Podrían ser como los entrenamientos de Derek. – sugiere, pasándose la mano por el cuello – Aun me duele la espalda de solo recordar sus tacleadas.

\- Scott. – le llama.

\- Ya. Lo sé. Lo sé…Era para defendernos y toda la cosa, pero debes admitir que era un bruto a la hora de utilizar su fuerza.

Stiles no comenta nada. No cuando el nudo en su pecho se contrae ante los recuerdos.

\- Pero…- prosigue Scott – tengo entendido que vuestro curso de defensa es para cuerpos humanos.

\- Que no saben nada de lo sobrenatural, Scott.

\- Ya. Porque nosotros fuimos tan discretos…

\- Como sea- corta, porque no quiere ahondar el tema-. Voy a ir a un lugar recóndito en California y espero, porque tengo mucha fe en tu nariz perruna, que no me aparezcas de improvisto, Scotty.

\- Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé – gime -. Solo quiero verte antes de que vuelvas a desaparecer a la otra punta del país.

\- Podría escaparme. – Stiles sugiere, decidió a dejar el tema de licántropos.

.

Decir que el entrenamiento es pesado es un eufemismo.

Tiene los músculos agarrotados y los pulmones pareciera que le van a estallar. Tienen apenas treinta minutos de reposo antes de entrar a clases de tiro; Stiles lo agradece, porque de seguir corriendo y saltando sus piernas tomarían mente propia para largarse del lugar. Eso le recuerda un poco a sus primeros con el entrenador, quien no dejaba de gritarle a él y a Scott en la oreja para que terminaran sus primeras cinco vueltas.

\- ¿Ya estas agotado? – le pregunta Rebeca, su compañera.

\- No, solamente que mi cuerpo decidió que era buen momento para llorar por la ausencia de consuelo.

Rebeca sonríe divertida, extendiéndole una botella con agua fría.

\- Para ser tan lengua larga me agradas.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, sonriendo un poco al recibir la botella- ¿Qué puedo decir? Es parte de mi encanto natural.

\- Ya lo creo.

Rebeca se sienta a su lado viendo a los otros integrantes terminar el recorrido. Ambos permanecen en silencio hasta que Rebeca le pregunta: - ¿Cómo hiciste para correr todo ese tramo en tan poco tiempo?

Stiles parpadea un poco confundido. Pero al seguir la mirada de la chica comprende que habla del campo abierto. Stiles lo piensa, porque es muy tentador el decir: "Llevo corriendo por mi vida cerca de tres años por culpa de unos lobos rabiosos que no encuentran mejor presa que un simple y débil humano que; por cierto, tiene la increíble capacidad de hacer enfadar a sus enemigos por el simple morbo de hacerlo. Así que, sí, se me da bien correr."

Pero en su lugar responde:

\- Jugué Lacrosse en preparatoria. - Lo cual es aburrido y poco encantador, pero siendo la verdad. Stiles se ha acostumbrado a decir verdades a medias.

\- Titular, imagino.

Stiles no puede evitarlo, estalla a carcajadas mientras piensa en como a Jackson le daría un ataque ante la sola idea de verle como titular.

.

Esa misma noche Rebeca y el tiene como tarea encontrar el rastro que deja uno de sus compañeros. La tarea le resulta sencilla, porque el piso está húmedo y no lleva tanto tiempo siguiendo a sus amigos en busca de cuerpos o creaturas oscuras para no haber aprendido nada en sus tantas expediciones. Rebeca atrás suyo resopla.

\- Seguro que no estamos andando en círculos, porque podría jurar que pasamos por este lugar unas tres veces.

\- No, estoy seguro, Rebe. – suspira, apoyándose en uno de los arboles mientras apaga la linterna. - ¿Qué no notaste las hojas removidas de atrás?

\- ¿Cómo lo iba a ver si todo en este lugar es igual y…por qué apagaste la linterna?

\- Así no nos verán acercarnos.

\- ¡¿Estamos siquiera cerca de hallarlos?! – grita histérica, tratando de arrebatarle la linterna.

\- Hey, tenme algo de fe, ¿quieres? – se aparta, alzando la linterna – Llevo viviendo cerca del bosque prácticamente toda mi vida y puedo asegurarte que puedo ubicarme fácilmente en este tipo de entornos, así que sí, estamos bien y apunto de capturar de Jordán y Catherine que no comprenden que el mejor escondite son los arboles y no un claro.

\- ¿Cómo…? – se detiene Rebeca, mirando a su espalda el claro del cual habla – Pero si yo no los veo.

\- Mira los arbustos que cubren aquel tronco – le susurra -. Ese tipo de maleza nunca está cerca de los pinos bajos, así que alguien debió de moverlos para camuflarse. Además, hojas, Rebe, hojas.

Rebeca asiente, como si entendiera. Stiles suspira por quinta vez en la noche, entendiendo un poco porque están juntos, Rebeca le recuerda irremediablemente a Scott y es tan desconcertante como intrigante. Y pensar que Scott le llamaba exagerado cuando exclamaba que eran almas gemelas…

\- Entonces, ¿tu por un lado y yo por el otro? – le pregunta, mirando fijamente el suelo para tratar de evitar posibles ramas.

\- Yo por la derecha y tu por la izquierda – asiente, tratando de no mirar la luna menguante gibosa que apenas y alumbra el lugar. – Ten cuidado con las ramas.

\- Lo tengo.

Ambos se separan, cada uno por su lado mientras avanzan de forma poco sigilosa. Stiles reiría sino fuera por el extraño hormigueo que escala por su columna, sino supiera que algo realmente malo esta por pasar cuando llega al sitio acordado y lo único que encuentran es el árbol rodeado de arbustos. Stiles refunfuña molesto, porque realmente creía que había encontrado a sus compañeros para ya irse a dormir.

\- Stiles, ¿no se supone que aquí deberían de estar nuestras presas?

\- Sí, deberían.

Rebeca resopla molesta zapateando el suelo, las hojas crujen y…Oh, joder, Stiles conoce esta sensación. Mira con horror el árbol detrás suyo y maldice antes de caer desmayado. Lo último que recuerda es el grito de Rebeca.

.

Claro, ¿Por qué no? – piensa Stiles – Aparecer a la mitad de un templo no es ni por asomo lo más extraño que pudo haberme pasado.

Exceptuando por el hecho de que esta en Atenas. Stiles recuerda estar revisando temas al azar en Wikipedia antes de interesarse en esa cultural en particular, siendo su historia una de las mas extensas y completas que ha hallado (con cosas demasiado relacionadas con lo sobre natural), aun cuando no se parecía en nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado (lobos, siempre lobos) no puede evitar identificar el Partenón que, por cierto, era más impresionante de lo que esperaba.

Stiles en verdad quiere preguntarse que mierda hace ahí, como es que no se entero de ese viaje, pero desde que los abrió los ojos supo que era una causa perdida. No es como si estuviera acostumbrado a despertar al otro lado del planeta, pero ya le ha cogido costumbre a eso de lo inexplicable y estar en medio de ello. Así que no, no pensaba hallar una respuesta hasta encontrar un lugar con cobertura y una cama. Entonces cayo en cuenta de que solo tenia cincuenta dólares, las llaves de su Jeep (que eran un recuerdo más que otra cosa), tres bolsitas con cenizas de montaña, dos con acónito y un delgado buso que apenas lo protegía de la fría noche.

\- Genial, simplemente genial. – murmuro, tratando de divisar su algo por el suelo. No lo encontró.

Suspirando, decidió caminar por el lugar. Estaba admirando las columnas de piedra cuando una luz le cegó, obligándolo a cubrir sus ojos mientras retrocedía con la intensión de escapar, pero una voz femenina comenzó a hablar.

\- Για να είσαι χωριό, δεν είσαι κακός. – Stiles identifico el idioma como griego, siendo una de las nuevas lenguas que Lydia se empeñaba por aprender.

\- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto en su idioma natal. A que el ingles tendía a ser el idioma universal, más aun siendo Grecia un lugar tan turístico.

\- Así que eres americano. Ahora me alegro haber tomado este trabajo de medio tiempo, hubieras quedado mejor al lado de aquella estatua, donde se puede capturar la luz lunar.

La chica era morena, tenia la piel curtida y ojos claros. Era una local, de eso estaba un sesentaicinco porciento seguro. Pero tenía prioridades, así que decidió tomar la oportunidad para recolectar información.

\- Sí, lo soy. Y aunque tenga toda la pinta de ser estadounidense…quisiera saber si viste algo extraño, alguien huyendo o alguna luz extraña en los últimos minutos. Incluso me conformo con un olor particular, como el azufre o lirios. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿escuchaste algún ruido animal? ¿Como un rugido o gruñido? Porque si es así necesito saber si era como el de un lobo, guepardo o de macaco. Si no fue ningún animal, ¿alguna lengua extraña? ¿Cómo un cantico indescifrable que te emboba porque este tiene ese aire antiguo poco reconocible pero memorable que…

\- ¡¿Si quiera respiras?! – le grito la chica, cortando distancia.

\- Yo…lo siento. Hablo mucho cuando estoy nervioso.

\- Si, como digas – dijo arrugando la nariz, guardando su cámara y mirando a su alrededor antes de contestarle: - No. No vi a nadie hasta que te tome la fotografía, tampoco escuche u olí nada extraño.

\- Pues vale, gracias…esto

\- Agneta. – le extendió la mano.

\- Stiles. – respondió el gesto con un apretón amigable. Agneta le miro extrañada.

\- ¿Ese es tu nombre o algún objecto extraño? – Stiles en verdad trato de no fruncir el ceño, en verdad, pero que una extrajera le preguntara aquello ya era el colmo. Agneta debió de ver su disgusto porque inmediatamente soltó su mano para sonreírle ampliamente. Stiles debió de haber correspondido el gesto, pero estaba preocupado. No había nadie cuando despertó, ningún testigo o culpable, nada que le sirviera de pista aparte de la herida en su muñeca derecha. Y Rebeca, bueno, espera y este bien en California.

\- Si, ese es mi nombre – miente. Agneta asiente en aceptación y le recorre con la mirada, buscando algún indicio de desconfianza. – Bien, ¿podrías por favor decirme donde puedo encontrar alguna estación policial o cabina telefónica?

.

\- ¿Y cómo mierda voy a saber como termine en Atenas cuando se supone estaba en medio de un campamento?... ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso ni siquiera viene al caso!... Sí, estoy seguro, mucho tiempo salvándote el culo me hace un experto en la materia, Scott… No, en este tipo de cosas nos quitan los celulares o cualquier equipo electrónico por seguridad...No, muy poca vegetación árida para ser, pero buen intento… ¿Papa podría mandarme la transacción? Puedo defenderme con el celular de Agneta. Que sí, hombre… Bien, espero y la próxima llamada sea para informarte que no me echaron del cuerpo. Huh. Saludos a Kira.

Stiles finalmente cuelga fulminando el teléfono. El agente le mira comprensivo mientras retira los envoltorios de las papitas que le ofrecieron, agrade con la mirada al hombre frente suyo que asiente en un entendimiento nulo. Stiles no tiene ni idea de como contactar con Rebeca o el campamento, solo tiene la posibilidad de perder algo que realmente le hacía ilusión por, bueno, por lo que sea que le trajo a Atenas.

\- Entonces, ¿Dependes de mi móvil ahora? – le pregunta Agneta, como si la curiosidad no le carcomiera el alma. Stiles reconoce esa mirada donde fuera, pues es su reflejo cada vez que se junta con lo sobrenatural.

\- Si… ¿Tienes algún plan para mí?

Agneta sonrió, tomándole del brazo y arrastrando a la salida. El oficial le guiño un ojo antes de que pudiera desaparecer por la puerta.

.

Resulta que Agneta es una nativa que se considera a sí misma como desertora al cambiar de un país a otro en busca de buenas fotografías que poco y nada le ayudan subsistir. Tiene una mejor amiga que siempre se pega a sus viajes y esta nada mas enterarse de su dilema (que es una mentira a medias, como todo en su jodida existencia) aparece emergiendo de un taxi y…Joder, esto tiene que ser una maldita broma. Es la viva imagen de Erica. Cabello largo rizado, cuerpo de infarto y mirada predadora. Stiles sabe que debería mirarla con deseo, algo. Pero su mente viaja años atrás donde una chica violenta le acorrala y le susurra que le gusta, que él le gustaba. Es un recuerdo amargo. Porque Erica era hermosa, despampanante, y todo lo que quedo de ella fue un cuerpo sin vida.

Verónica parece reconocer un poco su dolor, pues carraspea y suaviza sus facciones. Y vaya, parece ser que su única semejanza va a ser el físico. Erica hubiese sonreído cual loba antes de tantear terreno con su coquetería.

\- Stiles, ¿no? – extiende su mano, mostrando su perfecta manicura. – Agneta apenas y me dio un resumen de lo sucedido, pero será un placer tener a alguien más con nosotras.

\- ¿Aun si esta quebrado temporalmente? – pregunta escéptico, tratando de hallar las diferencias que la separan de quien pudo ser una increíble beta.

\- Nosotras también lo estamos, pero al menos tenemos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas y el maravilloso invento que resulta ser un teléfono celular. Apuesto a que Agneta ya instalo una aplicación para las transacciones apremiantes.

\- Si, su padre ya me mando lo de una semana junto con un mensaje de control de gastos. Dime, Stiles ¿Ere ludópata como mi amiga aquí presente?

\- Eh, ¿Por qué lo seria?

\- Quizá porque aquí dice que "nada de tentar a la suerte por los barrios oscuros, jovencito".

\- Yo no…- ¿no qué? Igual se meterá por ahí con tal de encontrar de información. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de esos años era que el peligro siempre se cernía a los lugares bulliciosos y apestosos a sexo. Cualquier lugar donde los olores se mezclarán y el perderse fuera tan fácil como respirar. Así que ni se molesta, que crea lo que quiera.

\- Vamos, no es tan malo, ¿verdad que no, Stiles? Siempre se recupera algo cuando se sabe mover la mano. – anima Verónica, pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro. Stiles se aparta tan sutilmente como puede.

\- Soy muy torpe para eso, la verdad.

\- Huh, no tiene cara de ser profesional, Agne. – se aparata un poco, caminando en círculos mientras analiza toda su imagen – Igual te enseñamos. Ella – señala a Agneta – es una profesional con los dados, siempre sacando el siete; aun estoy descifrando su truco.

\- No hay ningún truco, se le llama suerte.

\- Nadie tiene tanta suerte en la vida.

\- Hay, aja. – se cruza de brazos frente a Verónica- Si me lo dijera alguien mas hasta me lo creería, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que el que estés aquí, a mi costa, es pura y llana suerte.

Stiles lo siente, es como la llama que vibraba bajo su piel cada vez que le asechan. Pero Verónica no es sobrenatural, es solo que como humana se apega a la ferocidad silente de la vanidad, la autosuficiencia y el absolutismo. Lo presiente, mas esto solo se confirma cuando ella se le acerca a Agneta y le susurra cerca de los labios:

\- No, cielo, eso no es suerte. A eso se le llama trabajo duro, pero algunos se empeñan en llamarlo destino.

\- Patrañas -. Escupe Agneta, como si la sola palabra le ofendiera.

.

\- Laura solía ser muy mandona – empezaba Derek, procurando ser lo mas casual posible. Lo cual es ridículo, en opinión de Stiles. Gracias pero no gracias. Porque cualquier asunto que los involucre no puede ser tildado de casual. Y Stiles ya paso de la ingenuidad. No es ningún imbécil. Es mas que sarcasmo y hormonas alborotadas, ha trabajado en ello. Pero no, realmente no consigue adivinar que quiere conseguir Derek con esto. – así que aguántame cuanto puedas.

Y es…

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta, tratando de no alterarse y fracasando en el intento. Casi pareciera que esta alucinando. Y le mira como si le creciera otra cabeza. Derek parece indeciso y sus cejas están tan fruncidas que parece doler.

Entonces rebobina y hace hincapié en el nombre de su hermana muerta, cadáver putrefacto y nombre impronunciable pues es una herida reciente que parece avivar las llamas moribundas de un pasado trágico.

Joder, Derek ¿por qué me hablas de esto?

Aun así resulta desconcertante. Fuera de lugar. Quien podría culparlo por desubicarse en ese momento, mierda. Si Derek fuera más locuaz sería de gran ayuda, pero el fuego y las perdidas dejan marcas imborrables que perduran, transmutando en hábitos o falencias. Pero Derek es complejo y un rompecabezas que no tiene ni las ganas ni fuerzas de armar, tiene sus momentos y hay ocasiones en las cuales parecen ser incapaces de verse ni en pintura. No es odio, pero tampoco indiferencia. Stiles no tiene ni idea de lo que son, pero esta seguro que no están para este tipo de conversaciones pero sí para salvarse la vida a cualquier precio. Se trata de mero sentido común, ellos no están hechos para esto. Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

\- Solo quiero que lo sepas – explica Derek, como si eso fuera suficiente. Y es frustrante, para ambos. Porque Stiles asumía que era el puente entre Derek y Scott, pero resulta que no, que Scott esta muy metido en su enamoramiento y es él la primera opción de Derek para ¿para que exactamente?

Ve con claridad como los engranajes en el tiempo ruedan y chocan, soltando chispas, amenazando todo, destruyéndolo a él. Siente la garganta seca, las manos frías y el ritmo de sus latidos acelerarse hasta el agobio. Es como si el mundo se pintase de gris.

Porque- Oh, sorpresa. – Somos mas que malos momentos e instinto de supervivencia.

Y-

Derek le toma de la nuca y aprieta, marcándole con su olor.

.

Stiles no tenía ni la mas remota idea de porque estaba cantando a todo pulmón "Blow your mind". No, no había probado antes una pizza tan deliciosa. No con ese queso Kopanisti que se derretía en su paladar. No estaba hablando de "Game of Thrones" como si estuviera al día cuando en realidad solo había alcanzado a ver dos capítulos. Así como tampoco se había olvidado de lo que era salir una noche para tomar cerveza tras cerveza hasta tener el cerebro embotado, divirtiéndose, bailando con cuanto extraño se le aparecía.

Y no. Desde luego él no era un chico de lujos. Casi le daban ganas de comentar cuan inocente puede llegar a ser, no porque evitara la marihuana. Sino porque nadie ahí parecía tener practica con la sangre y los colmillos.

Pero no lo diría, no a esos chicos inocentes e ignorantes…ni a nadie. Por él estaba perfectamente bien que pensaran eso, que era un chico cuyo escape se vio frustrado y cuyo único consuelo era esa noche de copas; así si necesitaba salir huyendo no sería ninguna sorpresa.

Pero recuerda. Recuerda aquella noche donde los cuerpos luminiscentes se pegaban los unos a los otros y los besos con pintura eran tan asquerosos como incentivantes. Y es como volver a vivirlo, cabello corto brillante, labios con labios y pasos torpes pero divertidos. Insinuaciones y oportunidades apenas abriéndose paso entre sus amigos, ojos deseosos, cuerpos chocando y calor por doquier. Recuerda el susurro: "¿A ti también te gustan los chicos?". El beso que le siguió y el rugido disfrazado de grito que Derek desprendió después de volcar la mesa con todo el equipo de sonido encima.

Los rugidos son una muestra de fuerza y desafío. Aun puede sentir su cuerpo vibrar contra la pared en la cual se apoyaba y el creciente deseo de descubrir que tan potente puede llegar a ser Derek aun siendo beta. Y, oh, no quiero ir por ese camino.

Agneta a su lado fuma y trata en vano que el humo no le llegue, Verónica está jugando póker y parece ser la única que en conservar algo de ropa esa noche. Tiene los parlantes matándole los tímpanos y la cabeza en lugares lejanos que en verdad no quiere regresar. Suspira. Esto es un error del cual arrepentirse cuando Verónica lo arrastra a su lado y le obliga a tomar con ella, hablan mientras ella juega descuidando un poco su mano; cuando pierde le obliga a quitarse la camisa en su lugar. Hay chiflidos y aplausos poco coordinados por parte de Agneta, exclamaciones un poco sexistas y carcajadas que mueren en alcohol porque – Joder, es que ustedes nunca han visto a Derek sin camisa.

Y ese es su otro error. Verónica no lo pasa por alto.

\- ¿Quién es Derek?

Stiles no responde, y eso lo único que hace es incentivar a Verónica para sonsacarle información. Le hace beber hasta la extenuación, girar y bailar hasta que le cree con la guardia baja antes de volver a preguntar. Eso le cansa, le cansa de verdad. La toma de la cintura y junta sus frentes, Agneta le grita que se contenga, que ella ya no esta en el mercado. Ambos ríen, porque Verónica no saco nada de Derek pero si de Lydia y Malia, quienes son el contraste de sus inseguridades y anhelos. Verónica sabe que no hay deseo de su parte, porque un camino escambroso se refleja en sus ojos cada tanto.

\- Entonces, ¿Me dirás algo de este tal Derek?

\- Aparte de que es un maldito mártir, no, no lo creo.

Stiles mueve un poco sus caderas, Verónica le sigue el ritmo ahogando su carcajada al verle tropezar. Sus risos parecen volar con su risa, el maquillaje y la oscuridad camuflan lo canela de su piel. – Cállate, Catwoman. – especta de golpe - ¿Qué? – le pregunta Verónica. La música suena y todo él se congela, porque todo lo que se relacione con las perdidas es tabú; su propio tabú. Y ella, ella se parece tanto a Erica. Casi una calcomanía. Es doloroso verla y entender que no, no es la persona que él conoció y admiro. Verónica puede parecerse, pero nunca tendrá el descaro que caracterizo a Erica después de su metamorfosis, sus sonrisas macabras o su silencio elocuente que parece solo pertenecer a Boyd; tampoco es como si entendiera la referencia a DC. Porque ellos compartieron eso: El nulo protagonismo.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – le pregunta. Como si la dulzura fuera buena para su imagen.

\- No.

\- Al menos dame una pista, ¿por qué pareces estarte desmoronando?

\- Quizá porque me recuerda a alguien que perdí, porque él se fue cuando todo estaba…estaba, ¡Joder, ni siquiera sé a qué viene tantas remembranzas!

Verónica le ayuda a levantarse, le guía a la barra y pide un trago impronunciable que le quema la garganta de forma grata. Ambos divisan a Agneta en la mesa fumando su segundo porro, algo en su cuerpo laxo y sonrisa despreocupada les ayuda a bajar la tensión antes de sugerir una competencia de tragos.

.

En algún punto se había hecho consciente de su embriagues y se encontró besándose con una chica en medio de la pista. No tenia ni idea cual era su nombre o si hablaba su idioma, pero aquello no podía ser tan importante si la tenía acariciándole la erección del momento. En otro momento se encontraría en un taxi con rumbo a quien sabe dónde, ayudando a Agneta a subir el cuerpo de Verónica en el asiento trasero. Stiles tuvo que esforzarse en contener sus nauseas al escuchar las arcadas de Verónica en la esquina; Agneta apenas y pudo salir del taxi a acompañarla.

Borracho, y con una enorme cantidad de mantas a su alrededor, Agneta aprovecho para sacarle información sentada sobre sus pies en el sofá. Cree escuchar a Verónica roncar en su habitación.

\- Así que, dime, Stiles – empezó, quitándole una de las sabanas para abrigarse - ¿es ese tu verdadero nombre?

\- No…pero es muy largo y complejo. Como si alguien decidiera vomitar Scrabble en mi acta de nacimiento.

\- ¿Y me lo dirías?

\- Primero muerto. – Agneta rio, estirando una de sus piernas.

\- Vale, entiendo. Así como también que no estas con nadie, ¿cómo es que no estas con nadie?

\- Simplemente aparecí, aun sigo sin saber que bruja o Daracc es el responsable. Papa esta California, Scott también, Lydia esta en…no me acuerdo. – gimió- Y creo que estoy halando de más.

\- ¿Bruja? ¿Dar, qué? – resoplo, increíblemente divertida – Oh cielo, sea lo que sea que hayas inhalado es fuerte, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a superarlo.

Superar... ¿Superar qué? Tiene un montón de cosas pendientes por superar, hacer una lista seria tentador.

\- No, gracias. Creo que puedo con ello…

\- Claro, ¿Al igual que Derek? – sonríe, señalando el pasillo - Huyendo, ¿no?

\- Hay, no…por favor no.

\- Por favor sí. – sonrió, colando uno de sus fríos pies en su abdomen. - ¿Eso es lo primero a superar, cielo?

\- No... – se quejó – Ahí no hay nada que superar.

\- Por supuesto, porque nada de lo que hizo fue una completa injusticia.

\- Derek no…

\- Te abandono, eso fue lo que dijiste. - ¿Cuánto escucho? Se pregunta.

\- Tenia sus razones…quizá no me abandono, nunca hubo algo que lo atara.

\- ¿Ah, ¿no?

\- No…es tan ermitaño. Y me salvo la vida, muchas de veces; la verdad es que no lo entendía. Pero luego…sus cejas…sus cejas son todo un idioma, ¿sabes?

\- Así que es un chico callado sexy.

\- Casi. Derek es el chico malo y melancólico por el cual todos mojan la cubeta. Y lo odio.

Agneta suspiro, apartando su pie para volver acomodar las mantas que le rodeaban.

\- Del sofá ya te adueñaste, ¿necesitas algo más?

\- Aparte de vomitar todo lo que ingerí, no, nada.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que no te embriagas? – pregunta, acariciando su mejilla- Hasta pareciera tu primera borrachera.

\- Al menos yo las tengo.

\- No lo hagas sonar como una bendición, por favor. – le ayudo a incorporarse, arrastrando una de las mantas con él.

\- Lo es, créeme. Una vez que te rodeas de…

\- ¿De…? – le ánimo, alzando la tapa del retrete.

\- Nada. Divagaciones mías.

\- Pues siempre divagas, como si esta realidad no fuera lo suficientemente mala.

Stiles resoplo, tragándose el "Si tú supieras" que probablemente desencadenaría otra extensa charla sobre sentimientos y lobos. Solo necesito una arcada antes de expulsar todo el alcohol ingerido. Eso lo dejo agotado y asqueado.

\- Así que…Derek, supongo que es guapo.

\- Aterrador, diría yo – respondió, apoyándose del lavabo antes de bajar la cisterna. – Pero sí, lo es.

\- Ya. Imagino que es de rostro angelical y delgado, como tú.

\- No. Claro que no. – sacudió su mano, como si la idea le causara gracia - Es alto, sí, pero nada de delgado, no cuando eres un maldito hombre lo…adicto al ejercicio.

Agneta le ayudo a llegar al sofá, utilizando su delgado cuerpo como soporte mientras caminaban a paso lento.

\- ¿Y…por qué no me hablas más de él?

\- Porque es doloroso.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el rostro de Agneta brillara en entendimiento. Entonces decidió arroparlo antes de ir a la cocina por un baso con agua que Stiles agradeció antes de soltar la bomba.

\- Te gusta.

A Stiles casi se le escapa el agua por la boca.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te gusta Derek – repitió, dando un pequeño salto.

\- No. Por supuesto que no. Nos odiamos.

\- Pero te salvo. – lo pensó – A todas estas, ¿por qué y de que te salvo?

\- Eso…es complicado y no importa. Además, estamos a mano con eso; creo.

\- ¿Qué clase de vida llevas?

Stiles sonreiría si no fueran tan abrasivos los recuerdos. A veces, cuando la distancia se le hace demasiado extensa, suele tomar el metro y perderse en el Central Park, donde los arboles engullen el cielo con sus abundantes hojas y la madera inundan con su perfume el aire. Es lo mas parecido a un bosque que pudo encontrar en Nueva York. Y si estaba de humor, corría entre la maleza tratando de recrear sus mejores escapes.

Así que no, no todo lo vivido es malo. Tiene recuerdos gratos, muy gratos. Al menos lo suficiente para volver hacer exactamente las mismas cosas de tener la oportunidad.

\- Una bastante agitada, la verdad.

\- Uhum. Pero hay algo que me inquieta…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Derek tiene el cabello negro y ojos claros, probablemente verdes?

Stiles parpadea sorprendido, convencido de que aquella platica tendría que terminar cuanto antes.

\- ¿Como lo sabes?

\- Porque así era la chica con la que te revolcaste en el bar. Porque se te acerco una rubia despampanante y aun así preferiste a la chica morena con ojos verdes.

\- Cuero – confeso, y automáticamente se arrepintió de ello – Derek siempre andaba con su cazadora y lo hacia ver más…- movió la mano, tratando de buscar la palabra correcta.

\- ¿Sexy?

\- Hosco. Iba a decir hosco, pero gracias.

Agneta le miro unos segundos, antes de borrar su sonrisa y tomar su mano.

\- Es la primera vez que hablas de esto, ¿verdad?

A Stiles le gustaría decir que sí. Pero su padre ya se había hecho la idea, encarándole tan solo tres semanas después de terminar su relación con Lydia, quien tampoco tuvo reparo en contarle sus verdades en la cara antes de besarle por última vez. Así que no, no era su primera vez hablando del tema con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el corazón desbocado.

Agneta debió de entenderlo, porque en lugar de presionarlo o consolarlo le ayudo a recostarse, mientras le susurraba un "buenas noches" que casi parecía prometerle una noche sin sueños.

.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un dolor de cabeza intenso. Trato de seguir durmiendo, tapándose la cara con las mantas, pero fue el momento en el cual Verónica decido correr por toda la estancia tirando cuanto objecto hallaba.

\- ¿Por qué…? – gimió aun debajo de la sabana. Verónica le escucho y se disculpó.

\- Es que tengo una reunión con la familia de mi novio y apenas me quedan treinta minutos para estar presentable.

\- Entonces no hubieses ido a beber.

\- Entonces no habría dormido o estaría tan relajada.

\- ¿Relajada? Claro, porque esto – salió de las mantas, señalando el desorden de la sala – es el epitome de estar relajada.

\- Te levantas de malas pulgas, Stiles.

\- Por supuesto que sí – ignoro el chiste de perros, aun era demasiado temprano para eso - ¿Quién no lo estaría con la cabeza a punto de estallar?

\- ¿Resaca? – pregunto divertida – Pero si fueron unas copas de nada.

\- Si no me lo dijera quien obligo al taxista a detenerse para poder vomitar en medio de la calle.

\- Minucias, tesoro, minucias.

.

Agneta y el salen a las tres de la tarde por algo de comida. El hotel en el cual se hospedad es bastante simplón y pareciera que la pintura esta por caerse, Stiles no se queja por la falta de comedor. Caminan por la calle siendo guidos por la música del lugar, hay mucha gente y parecen estar celebrando algún tipo de festival donde las batas son la vestimenta predilecta. Agneta a su lado saca la cámara y toma una que otra fotografía en lo que él trata de divisar algún local.

\- ¿Hay siquiera algo abierto? Todo parece estar cerrado.

\- Tu camina, Stiles, que si hay algo que los comerciantes aprovechan son las multitudes hambrientas.

Stiles le da la razón, caminan otros diez minutos hasta encontrar el dichoso local. Ambos entran y es Agneta quien pide la comida por ambos, Stiles le suplica que pida cualquier cosa que no tenga picante, pues su estomago no esta para malos tratos. Un hombre gordo le entrega a cada uno su plato, se detiene a mirarlo unos segundos antes de refunfuñar algo en griego que parece molestar de sobre manera a Agneta.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunta - ¿Qué dijo?

\- Solo digamos que no todos son felices con los turistas, en especial si son tan paliduchos como tú.

\- ¿No se supone que estoy contribuyendo con su economía? – Agneta arqueo una ceja, Stiles no tardo en entenderla – Vale, me callo, gran soberana de mis inversiones.

Agneta sonrió altanera antes de tomar una porción de pollo.

.

Los siguientes dos días Stiles los divide de la siguiente manera: De nueve a doce ayuda a Agneta con sus fotografías mientras responde cuanto mensaje puede de Verónica desde el móvil de su amiga, de una a dos se encarga de preparar el almuerzo pues parece que ambas chicas son unas negadas con la cocina, de tres a cinco acompaña a Verónica con sus expediciones a los templos mientras entrevista a uno que otro arquitecto; Stiles aprovecha esos momentos para investigar desde la fuente las posibles causantes de su aparición, una vez que Verónica termina la acompaña hasta el hotel para volver a salir en sus expediciones nocturnas en busca de cualquier rastro sobrenatural, a veces los siente y otras no, pero nunca esta lo suficientemente cerca para encontrar a alguien. Agneta es la única que le pregunta donde va, Verónica solo se limita a mirar mientras niega, escapando hacia la concina con la excusa de hacer chocolate; a veces pareciera que se comunican solo con los ojos.

\- No es como si me metiera a cuanto callejón oscuro encontrase. – es que solo se mete en aquellos donde presiente puede hallar algo. – Además, aun sigo con mis cincuenta dólares intactos.

\- Muéstramelos – reta Agneta.

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza – masculla, sacando de entre sus bolsillos el billete y dejando caer las llaves del jeep. Agneta las mira con curiosidad.

\- No sabia que tenias un auto.

\- Lo tengo – susurra, recogiendo las llaves y acariciando el llavero con el logo de Batman -. Es solo que lo tuve que dejar en California, como todo lo demás.

\- A veces me pregunto si lo tuyo es solo un mero capricho.

Stiles ríe un poco roto, porque su vida es un maldito capricho del cual no se puede soltar al estar siempre pendiente de su padre y Scott, quienes son sus pilares en toda la locura que es su día a día.

\- No es capricho, Agne. Es solo que…- Quise escapar dejando atrás todo lo que amo y fracase en el intento, ¿sí? No es tan fácil como pensé. – bueno, entre mis estudios y mi familia escogí lo más conveniente.

\- ¿Y estas aquí, en Atenas?

\- Estoy en Atenas.

\- De verdad que no te entiendo, Stiles. En verdad que no te entiendo.

\- Verónica lo hace, a veces. – suspira, mirando hacia la cocina – Ella podría caber perfectamente en la dimensión oscura.

\- No. No lo haría – regaña Agneta – Seria todo descontrol y prepotencia, incluso Dean tendría problemas para controlarla.

\- ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Podrías controlarla?

Agneta parece dudar, pero al final termina respondiendo: - No la controlaría, solo seguiría a su lado como hasta ahora y, de ser necesario, le revelaría mi truco del siete.

.

Verónica es la que insiste en comprarle ropa, lleva ya tres días utilizando lo mismo desgastando la secadora con tal de tener algo que ponerse. Agneta es quien le arrastra al centro mientras intercambia palabras por aquí y por allá con tal de conseguir un descuento porque Verónica tiene una cita con dios sabrá quien que no puede perder. Stiles mientras se limita a observar a la gente que pasa con batas y a las que no apoyado en una jardinera en la esquina de un local.

Stiles sabe que el Carnaval Apokrias apenas estaba empezando. Es una celebración de tres semanas y apenas están en jueves de la primera, los colores brillan por doquier y parece que las caravanas no hacen sino llenar las avenidas principales junto con el confeti. Verónica dice que muy probablemente su pareja participe en el carnaval como uno de los bailarines en el Odeón de Herodes.

\- Todo un honor, chico, todo un honor. – le dijo Dean, palmeando uno de sus hombros con fuerza. – Es algo así como ser escogido para ¿no se? ¿las nacionales o las olimpiadas? La verdad es que casi tienen el mismo numero de artistas y promotores, así que de muy buena gana me consigo una palanca.

\- Todo un sueño, ah. – sonríe, apartándose para tomar una cerveza.

\- ¿Un sueño? No, es mas que eso. – le recibe la bebida – Es el fruto de tantas horas de ensayo y un poco de suerte, pero no se lo digas a Vero; se pondrá cual dragona al escuchar esa palabra de estos hermosos y suculentos labios.

\- Suerte, ¿eh? – susurra, notando no por primera vez que eso, la simple acción de beber; es algo pasajero – Creo que estoy muy escaso de dicha fortuna. Si la hubo en algo momento, que lo dudo, esta se debió agotar en mi último año escolar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te escapabas e ibas a donde el viento te llevara? – le pregunta, terminando su bebida de un solo trago. – Porque no te ofendas, pero tienes toda la pinta de ser el nerd que acapara el primer lugar en cada materia, excepto quizá educación física.

\- Estuvo en el equipo de Lacross, para que te enteres. – brama, pasándole su cerveza a Dean – Y no hablo de lo académico, viejo, en eso me pude defender aun a pesar de...Bueno, de toda la mierda que un adolescente puede tener.

\- Lo dices como si tuvieras cuarenta. – se burla, esta vez dando tragos cortos – A todas estas, ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?

\- Dieciocho.

\- ¿Y hablas así? – especta, como si fuera un hallazgo invaluable – Estás demente, pero lo respeto. No todos tienen las pelotas para soporta a Vero y Agneta, en especial cuando la ultima se empeña en sacarte cuanta información pueda.

\- Huh, lo sé. – suspira, pasándose la mano por el pelo – Me saco cuanto pudo de mi poco fructífera vida amorosa, eso sí, estando ebrio.

\- Yey, lo siento, pero, Yey. – alza los brazos, sonriendo tan gratificado que algo en su pecho se contrae – Llevo tres años; tres putos años, esperando que alguien mas pase por ese suplicio.

\- Oh, gracias por tu conmiseración.

\- La tienes, créeme; solo dame mi tiempo de satisfacción y luego arreglaremos esas abolladuras que seguro dejaron esas dos.

\- Hombre, entiendo porque Vero no aparta sus zarpas de ti. – Dean rio encantado, expulsando toda la alegría que albergaba.

\- Ojalá y no lo haga nunca, Stiles. Ojalá.

Después de eso ambos siguieron tomando, viendo un partido de lacross ya que Dean desconocía el deporte; una vez terminado se despido dejando dos boletos para él y Agneta, asegurándole traer un buen partido para su corta estadía en Atenas.

.

\- Stiles, ya terminé de hacer buenas migas, ven a probarte estos pantalones de infarto.

\- No son muy apretados, ¿verdad?

\- No. Solo lo justo.

\- A ver. – extiende su brazo, mas Agneta retrocede divertida - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Vas a desvestirte afuera de la tienda?

\- Quizá.

.

Stiles admite que le gusta su nuevo conjunto. Es cómodo y no se separa mucho de lo que solía usar en California. Agneta simplemente escogió un pantalón negro y una camisa a cuadros roja suelta que ayuda con el calor del lugar; tiene otras tres camisas, pero solo tomo la que Agneta le tendió.

\- Me gusta, gracias.

\- No hay de qué. – sonríe, guardando las otras camisas en la bolsa – Eres de gusto simple y, si te quedas la semana que acordaste con tu padre, lo mejor es que te sientas cómodo.

\- Quizá sea menos. – comenta, porque no cree poder hallar algo a estas alturas.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta, saliendo de la tienda y mirando el jardín – Igual aprovechas tu tiempo de escape al máximo.

\- Podría, si, pero no quiero perder mi oportunidad con el…

Stiles no puede terminar de hablar porque unos gritos de terror le ensordecen. Miro a su alrededor en busca de una explicación, pero nada. No hasta que escucho un alarido que le helo la sangre. Esos gritos de pavor que se justificaron al ver como un Wendigo destripaba a una mujer en el pavimento a no más de siete metros. Sintió como algo se le congelaba en las entrañas. Esto era malo, muy malo, había demasiadas personas y este tipo de creatura es mas de bosques que de urbanizaciones. No. No tenía sentido. Pero estaba más ocupado pensando en su integridad como para distraerse con conjeturas menores. Rápidamente busco algo de ceniza de montaña en sus bolsillos, pero no estaba, las bolsitas de tela estaban en su anterior conjunto; no en este.

Maldijo entre dientes y tomo a Agneta de un brazo y la jalo. – Corre. Corre hasta que los pulmones no te den abasto y procura esconderte en un lugar alto. – dijo, abriéndose el paso entre la multitud, sujetando a la chica para no separarse.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! ¡No, ¿qué carajos hacia esa cosa?! – grito desesperada, siguiéndole cuando doblo en una esquina para subir por unas escaleras de emergencia.

\- Comer, eso hacía.

\- ¡¿Tu sabes lo que esta sucediendo?!

\- No. Pero no me quiero quedar a averiguarlo. – jadeo, ya en el sexto piso – Necesito ropa cómoda, ¿todavía tienes la bolsa?

Agneta se detuvo, tomando aire y extendiendo su brazo. Pero antes de que alcanzara su ropa esta se apartó con brusquedad, retrocediendo y vomitando en la esquina. Stiles maldijo, el olor podría atraer a la creatura.

\- Vamos, Agneta, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

\- ¿Pero si para cambiarte? – le lanzo la bolsa terminando de vomitar.

\- Es diferente – rebatió, sacando de su pantalón las tres bolsas de ceniza de montaña y las dos de acónito que siempre llevaba con él. Acomodo el acónito en su bolsillo izquierdo y dos de ceniza de montaña en el derecho; teniendo una a mano – Ahora hay que lárganos de aquí.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A cualquier lugar menos aquí.

Entonces un gorgoteo resonó debajo de ellos.

.

A Agneta le costaba respirar. Sus pulmones subían y bajaban con irregularidad, pero la mano firme de Stiles le impedía hacer cualquier sonido. Miro hacia abajo. Un cuerpo putrefacto se movía de forma lenta mientras olisqueaba el aire, ojos completamente blancos y rastros de musgo en sus pesuñas. Agneta quiso como nunca llorar, correr y gritar; más Stiles le aprieta, mordiéndole el hombro para acallarla y tranquilizarla.

Increíblemente funciono.

Asiente cuando él señala una de las ventanas que están abiertas, dos pisos arriba. Ambos se yerguen tan silenciosamente como puede, suben tratando de no hacer ruido, pero es solo dar el primer paso y la creatura se alza para mirarlos. Agneta grita. Stiles la toma del brazo rompiendo la ventana que tienen al lado para entrar a la residencia. Corren. Corren por la habitación hasta dar con el pasillo. Un rugido resuena y hace temblar las paredes. Agneta siente como las piernas le fallan.

\- No, Agneta, no. Puedes desmayarte o paralizarte en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí. – la jala – Esa cosa no se detendrá hasta hallar a su presa.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros. Corre.

Se obliga a seguirle el ritmo a Stiles. Siguen por el pasillo hasta dar con el ascensor, Agneta hace amago de llamarlo, pero cuando este abre sus puertas, Stiles se quita su chaqueta y la de ella de un solo tirón, restriega la prensa en las paredes de este, antes de que la puerta se cierre vuelve a presionar el botón y tira ahí las prendas. La empuja rumbo a las escalaras. Cuando quiere preguntarle qué demonios acaba de hacer, escucha un estruendo producto de un choque.

Entonces Agneta lo entiende.

\- Tú. Maldito hijo de…

\- Shh. Ahora no – la calla Stiles, Agneta lo acepta de mala gana.

Cuando finalmente llegan a la salida se siente sin aliento. Apoya las manos en sus piernas y antes de que pueda siquiera soltar algo de aire, Stiles la vuelve a empujar para salir del lugar. Lo que encuentra es espantoso. Sangre e intestinos regados por toda la plazoleta, dos cuerpos desmembrados cerca de las fuentes y…Y no puede mirar más. No cuando sigue siendo guiada por el chico que creyó era un simple delincuente. Que ilusa.

\- Solo un poco más, Agneta, un poco más y estarás a salvo.

¿Cómo? – quiere preguntarle. Pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier otra cosa una estatua les es lanzada, Stiles se tiene y mira a la creatura detrás suyo. Esta tiene entre sus colmillos la chaqueta que Stiles boto.

\- Corre – le susurro.

Agneta obedeció llorando.

.

Stiles miro al Wendigo frente suyo, sabía lo que era, pero no entendía porque la transformación era tan completa. Stiles no podía adivinar que demonios estaba buscando; ni siquiera sabía que hacían ahí en Atenas, porque eso debía ser. Pero aún no lograba entender que buscaban, solo sabía que Agneta tenía que salir de ahí antes de que perdieran el interés en él. El gorgoteo le remueve el estómago, teniendo que tomar aire antes de concentrase lo suficiente para no desperdiciar una de sus pocas defensas.

Porque hubo una vez un chico y una familia, la ultima muere en mano de cazadores. El chico aprece en su territorio y mata no por placer, solo necesidad. Stiles aprende en esos meses cuan espesa puede llegar a ser la sangre, lo suave de los pulmones y la calidez que desprende cada cuerpo al ser cercenado. También entiende que el puede matar, tiene una cicatriz de ello. El caso es, los Wendigos tienen algo de control, saben que son cazados en masa solo por ser lo que son; una presa predilecta solo por no poder comer otra cosa. No piensa morir en manos de eso, no cuando lleva tres años corriendo de esto.

Igual y muere esta vez por descuidado.

Ya que lanza la ceniza y esta apenas encierra a la primera creatura deja espacio a la segunda para atacarle, una embestida que le deja suspendido unos centímetros del suelo porque parece que el empotrarle se vuelve deporte. ¿Por qué siempre son las paredes? Ah. Le gustaría saberlo. Haberle dado una respuesta aun a pesar de no estar seguro. Da igual, tiene garras clavándosele en el hombro y dientes muy cerca de su cuello. Stiles achica los ojos y se esfuerza por llegar al acónito. Sin embargo, falla. Soltando un grito que bien pudo llenar la plaza al saber su hombro dislocado como poco, huesos increíblemente frágiles y dolor que aprende a moderar con tal de sobrevivir. Es que hay mas aparte de garras clavándosele. Esta ese olor que le marea y atonta a pesar de respirar por la boca, es la descomposición, casi veneno. Dolor que le hace jadear y maldecir, preguntadose: ¿Qué esperas? A ellas las matantes de un golpe.

Y, oh…

Solo han matado mujeres, todas jóvenes de hecho.

Stiles se obliga a dejar de pensar, tiene que centrase en alcanzar sus bolsillos. La barrera que somete al otro Wendigo fluctúa, respira, porque dos son peor que uno y puede que salga de esta con vida si logra alcanzar el dichoso acónito. Una media sonrisa aflora en sus labios, la creatura aprieta y él no borra del todo el gesto.

\- Joder, ¿por qué arriesgar tanto por nada? – le pregunta, aun sabiendo que no tendrá respuesta.

Entonces escucha un rugido que le cala mas allá de los huesos.

.

Hay un rugido que retumba por toda la plaza. Un rugido gutural y bestial, uno que lleva cerca de año y pico sin escuchar. Stiles en verdad no debería de sonreír, en verdad que no, pero es solo ver el borrón negro embestir al Wendigo para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, desplomarse y mirar a los dos cuerpos furibundo que luchan a pocos metros mientras se descompone en carcajadas repugnantes que bien hacen vibrar todo su cuerpo.

Y esta mal, jodidamente mal, que entre esa masacre y desesperación aun tenga el descaro de sentir esa alegría empañada en desazón que poco y nada tarada en desaparecer al contemplar a Derek transformado frente suyo.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunta, como si las heridas no le escocieran y el corazón le martillara el pecho hasta la extenuación – ¿la ropa no puede trasmutar como tus cejas? Crei que a este punto ya tendría eso dominado.

\- Si ya terminaste con tu mierda – le gruñe, dejando la piel de lobo atrás y tensando cada musculo de su cuerpo al contemplar al Wendigo encerrado – podrías aclararme el porque estas aquí, de entre todos los lugares.

\- ¿Magia? – duda, fijando sus ojos en el rostro de Derek y no en su desnudez- La verdad es que todavía estoy trabajando en ello.

\- Stiles.

\- ¿Puedes culparme? – casi grita, apretando los dientes para no aullar de dolor- Llevo apenas dos días en Atenas y ya estoy en medio de – señalo detrás suyo, donde el cuerpo desmembrado y sangrante del Wendigo se encontraba – esto.

\- No se supone que estabas de campamente en California.

\- ¿Cómo…? – algo en su cabeza se enciende, bajando rápidamente por todo su sistema. Pues resulta que la senda hacia el infierno es bonita en comparación a esto - ¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Derek Hale! ¡Un maldito desconsiderado, egoísta e inoportuno hombre lobo que no sabe hacer otra cosa que preocupar a sus amigos! Porque resulta que dar una misera señal de vida es una tarea imposible de tu parte. ¿Atenas? ¿Qué coño haces TU en Atenas?

Derek parpadea sorprendido, alzando una de sus cejas mientras cruza sus brazos - ¿Terminaste?

\- ¡No, por supuesto que no! – grita, extendiendo lo brazos e ignorando deliberadamente sus ojos, pero fijándose en la musculatura que parece crecer a cada movimiento – Fue más de un año, Derek. Un año. No esperes que todo siga como si nada.

\- No es como si esperara algo, la verdad.

Y eso, eso duele. Derek debió de notarlo porque inmediatamente dio un paso al frente. Stiles le detiene alzando ambas manos, tomando bocanadas de aire y tragándose cuanta emoción puede porque no quiere que lo peor le llegue.

\- Ni se para que me molesto. – susurra, porque igual sabe que le escucha- Lo siento, quizá no capte bien el mensaje a la primera.

\- Stiles…- empieza y termina, porque Derek no es de palabras y el lastimar a sus allegados le cuesta. Stiles decide cortar por lo sano, no queriendo herirse mas de lo debido. Porque generalmente se encuentran con una mueca de exasperación o el ceño fruncido. Al principio. Porque ya no. Al parecer ya no…

Entonces lo entiende: Hay cosas que simplemente no se superan.

Derek Hale es una de esas.

\- Esta bien, Derek, esta bien. – Ya que ha aprendido a vivir con esa pesadez en el pecho desde los trece años. – Solo vete y busca algo de ropa. Luego hablaremos de lo que esta ocurriendo.


End file.
